Kitten
by XxXGlitzXxXandXxXGlamXxX
Summary: Axel and Demyx get recruited into Organization XIII, and it's love at first sight. But what happens when Roxas gets in the way, and how can a kitten make Axel realize how much he truly loves Demyx? AkuDemy, M for swearing/sexuality.
1. Chapter 1

**Yaoi, AkuDemy. I own nothing but the plot. **

**Chapter 1: Number 8 – The Flurry of the Dancing Flames**

Lea watched bitterly as his long-time boyfriend (now ex) Reno, made out with a GIRL. "Man whore." He muttered, tears streaking down his face. Ever since Reno had broken up with him for Kairi he'd been bitter, cold, closed and dark. Not that Reno actually cared. And that's when he realized something. The girl draping herself across Reno's lap wasn't Kairi. Lea turned and stalked off, pissed beyond belief. That bastard was gonna get it. His hand closed around his pocket knife in his jean pocket. When Reno walked around the corner, the girl giggling and waving as she flounced away from the bench, Lea walked out from around the corner, pocket knife in hand. The one Reno had given him. "Lea?" He asked, looking confused and scared as he stopped. Lea shoved Reno down to the ground easily. "What the hell?" He asked angrily, then swore and dodged the swipe of the blade. "Lea?" Lea lunged forwards again, and Reno swore when the knife sliced along his shoulder. "I saw you." Lea hissed as he threw himself at Reno with the blade. Until he felt a cold barrel press against his head. "Lea, stop. I don't wanna do this." He said shakily, cocking the gun he always carried around. Lea looked up at him. He knew about it, but he never thought the gun was actually loaded. He lunged with the knife again and smiled grimly feeling the knife stab into his ex lover's chest, and heard a shot. 'Guess I was wrong about the bullet' He thought dizzily as everything faded into black.

Lea stirred, and emerald eyes blinked open. He was in a pure white room. Walls, floor…no windows. Ceiling. He realized he was laying on a white bed, on top of the sheets, and he was in a long black leather coat with the zipper mostly zipper up, black skinnies, a black wife beater, black gloves and black boots with silver trimming at the top. He sat up, confused. Just then a relatively tall man with an 'x' scar across his face, piercing gold eyes and shocking blue hair strode in, in the same outfit as Lea, except his sleeves flowed out. "You've awoken, Number 8." "Number…8?" Lea looked confused. "You are the 8th member to join Organization XIII." "Organization XIII?" "We are an Organization of Nobodies." "Nobodies?" The blue-haired man looked cross that he was stuck explaining all this. "Lea died. He was shot in the head by Reno. But because of all the bitter, anger, angst, ect. In you, you were turned into a Nobody." "Oh…" Lea nodded. "I think I get it now." "Oh, and just so you know, Reno's dead, too." Lea nodded, looking like he could care less. "Alright. Follow me, Number 8." "Is that my name now? Number 8?" Lea asked as he scrambled to his feet and scampered after The blue haired Nobody. "No. Xemnas, out Superior, has decided your name will be Axel." The newly-named Axel nodded. "Oh. Uhm. Aight, then." "This way, 8." The man said turning a corner. "Would you stop calling me that?" Axel said annoyed. "What's your name, anyways?" "Saix. Although, you may call me that or Number 7." "ENOUGH of the goddamn numbers!" Axel screeched, and flames erupted along his fingers. Saix didn't look in the least surprise. "It appears that your Element is Fire." Axel was staring at the flames almost in a trance. He'd always been a pyro, and he'd always had a quick temper, so it made enough sense to him. "Mmm." "The Superior will deliver weapons to your room, and you will be expected to learn how to use them efficiently." Saix said with a yawn and sigh as he stopped at a room with black '8' painted on it. Axel merely snorted and stalked into his new room. A pair of black and red spiked chakrams were leaned neatly against the wall beside a king bed with black silk sheets and red pillows. All of his stuff was here, and the walls were painted black while the carpet was red. Axel perched on the edge of his bed, staring around. Maybe this life wouldn't be too bad, although the hollow ache in his chest was persistent. Already bored, he stood, bouncing on the balls of his feet, and exited his room, wandering the long white halls that echoed his light footsteps and looking for someone to talk to. "Hey! You!" Axel whirled around and saw a slightly more heavyset man with black and silver hair in a ponytail and an eye patch strolling towards him. "What's your name, kid?" "Axel." He responded automatically. "Who're you?" "The name's Xigbar." He glanced at Axel's hands, and the redhead realized that sparks were dancing between his fingertips. He offered his hand, and Axel took it, only to have his arm twisted behind his back. "Ahhhhh…." Axel hissed out a breathe of pain and kicked out his legs, spinning himself around and kneeing Xigbar where it hurts in a flurry of arms and legs in a dance-type move. "FUCK!" Xigbar's eyes widened and he grimaced. "Crap kid, relax. I wasn't gonna hurt you, Flames." He recalled Axel's moves and smirked. "Well, your nickname's set. 'Flurry of the Dancing Flames.'" Axel looked lost. "Never mind kid. Xemnas'll approve." He shoved axel a bit in what he took to be an affectionate gesture, and walked off.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing, yaoi.**

**Chapter 2: Meeting Numbers 1-7**

Axel was curled up on his bed with his laptop. The realization had just kicked in a few hours earlier that he had killed Reno, and now he was a 'dead' heartless Nobody in an Organization to take over the other worlds and get hearts. The thing that shocked him the most: He had killed Reno. True, he'd been a bastard, but…Axel shook his head, and suddenly an epiphany struck him. (I always say epiphany. Don't ask. xD) He clicked himself to Google, then typed in rapidly without looking at the keyboard,

'**What tattoos signify that you have murdered someone?'**

He clicked 'enter' and leaned closer to the screen, scrolling down the page and reading, his eyes locked on the screen and scanning the page. He sat back a few moments later. Everyone was saying teardrops under the eyes. Axel frowned. He'd never cried in front of anyone, like hell he was getting teardrop tattoos. Thinking, he managed to alter the shape in his mind. Satisfied, and not sure if he was doing this out of guilt, he conjured up a portal that Saix had told him about, and stepped through into Twilight Town.

"FUCK THAT HURTS!" Axel yelped when the needle pierced the sensitive skin under his eyes, but he didn't move. When finally the black dart-shapes were on, he jumped up and stalked out. All around his eyes and the top of his cheeks were red and swollen. He crossly conjured another portal out of view, and stormed into Castle Oblivion's The Kitchen That Never Was. He grabbed eyed and put them on his sore eyes, closing the flashing green irises. "Who's the noob?" A cold and calculating voice asked. "Aw, lay off the kid, Vexen." A more gruff sounding voice said. "What's happened to you, Number 8?" "The name's Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" He snapped. The last bit slipped out, but he was satisfied with what would be his new catchphrase. People wouldn't forget him in a hurry. Vexen snorted. "Yes, yes, very well. Now answer the question, Nu-Axel." Vexen corrected himself hastily, not wanting the taller, bad-tempered, easily set off and currently in pain Nobody to get pissed at him. Axel opened his eyes and peered at the two men. One was tall, olive-toned, heavy set and broad shouldered, with black dreadlocks and black tattoos on his lower cheeks and dark eyes. "The name's Xaldin. I'm Number 3. Got it memorized?" He said cheekily. Vexen, the small, frail looking one, tapped his fingers together nervously. He was pale, with long white blonde hair and ice blue eyes so light they were gray in some places. "Yes…I'm Vexen, Number 4, better known as The Chilly Academic. I control Ice, and I'm a scientist." Xaldin rolled his eyes. "If you have to know, I'm The Whirlwind Lancer. I control Wind, and my weapons are lances." Axel nodded a bit. "Anyways, what happened to 'ya?" "Tattoos." Xaldin laughed. "It'll feel better once it numbs." He said wisely with the hints of a smirk. "Any reason you got 'em?" He asked when Axel revealed the dark shapes under his eyes. "I killed someone." Axel said simply. Vexen's eyes widened slightly, in fear, and he huddled closer under Xaldin's looming form. Xaldin nodded and didn't seem phased. "Hmm. Anyways, anyone give you a nickname yet? Otherwise, Man-…" Xaldin stopped as Saix walked in to get something to eat, ignoring them all. "…Xemnas," He continued carefully, eyeing Saix, "Will have to give you one." Xigbar strolled in then. "Yah. I gave the kid one." "Care to tell?" Vexen asked nervously, looking twitchy. "Flurry of the Dancing Flames." Xigbar said, leaning against a counter. "I control Fire and my weapons are chakrams." Axel muttered. Vexen and Xaldin nodded. "I uh, must be getting back to my experiments." Vexen said, backing out before scurrying away. "Twitchy fellow." Lexaeus commented walking in, eyeing Axel. "Newbie?" "Yup. Axel, this is Lexaeus." Xaldin and Xigbar filled the man in while Axel nursed his sore tattoos. A silver-purple haired Nobody strode in then, a book tucked under his arm. 'Hell he's short.' Axel thought bemusedly. "Hi emo boy." The others greeted him cheerfully. "Zexy, say hi to Axel." Axel nodded. "I'm Zexion." Number 6 said, glancing at the red-head. "Nice to meet you." Axel muttered. "And now you've met everyone." Xigbar stated. The other members nodded. Axel was watching Zexion out of the corner of a green eye. 'He's pretty cute…' He thought with a slight smirk. Maybe being a Nobody wouldn't be too bad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yaoi, I own nothing. There's gonna be abuse in this chapter, forewarning. Enjoy!**

**Xxx**

**Chapter 3: Number 9 **

Myde huddled in a corner, watching his father lash out at his mother over and over and over, silent tears streaming down his face. He always came home drunk. Like that. He always beat him, his mother, and his little brother, Travis. He always tried to protect them, but it never worked. He heard Travis cry out then, and buried his face into his knees. He was sick of living like this. "Whatchooo crying 'bout?" His father sneered angrily, jerking him up by the collar of his shirt. Myde stared at the floor weakly. "Nothing." He whispered. **SLAP **His head snapped to the side, his cheek stinging and red. His mother whimpered, and Myde was thrown roughly on the floor with a kick to the ribs. His mother screamed. He closed his eyes, his head pounding, and drifted into unconsciousness.

When Myde opened his eyes again, the first thing he saw was his mother. She was lying in front of him, bruised and bloody as usual, but she wasn't breathing, and her eyes were open and blank. His heart pounding with fear, he gently touched her face. It was stone cold. Myde lurched to his feet, only to throw up. Dead. She was dead. HE had killed her. "Myde?" Travis whispered. Myde dropped onto his knees, wiping his mouth, and crawled over to the small boy huddled in the corner. "Is Mommy okay?" Myde shook his head numbly, and the two hugged each other, crying softly.

Someone cried out. There was a loud crash. Silence. Heavy footsteps. Myde opened his eyes and saw Travis, his father beating him. But he didn't make any sounds. God, no, not Travis, too. Myde started crying. He couldn't help it. His fathered threw Travis down and looked at him. Myde stared back, his aqua eyes glinting. He wasn't scared. He hated him. He'd ruined his life. Travis'. His mother's. He'd killed them. His father lumbered towards him. Myde let a small cry escape his lips as something heavy collided with his head before everything faded into darkness.

Axel watched him sleep. When he'd picked him up, he'd wanted to kill someone. He still did. The sandy haired man was stick thin, and covered in scars and bruises. Just then, the most piercing aqua eyes Axel had seen snapped open. "Where am I?" He sat bolt upright, his eyes angry, confused, and with the look of a scared rabbit ready to run. "Relax." Axel said calmly. The blonde watched him warily. "I'm Axel. And you are now Demyx." Demyx cocked his head. "Uhm...okay…" Axel smiled faintly. "This is Organization XIII. You're a Nobody. The soulless, heartless version of a Somebody. In your case, Myde." Demyx nodded. "Okay…" Axel reached out to gently touch his cheek, and was instantly doused with water. He felt his temper hit the roof, but checked it, seeing how shocked Demyx looked as well. "I guess you control Water." He finally said. "Number 9. You're awake." Saix strode in. "You have been given a weapon and will be expected to learn how to use it." Axel rolled his eyes from behind Saix's back and mouthed 'blah blah blah'. Demyx hid a small smile. "Axel will show you to your room while the Superior thinks of a suitable nickname for you." With that Saix left in a portal. "C'mon, kid." "My name's Demyx." He mumbled. "I know, I know. I've got it memorized." He said, tapping his head with a leather gloved hand as he lead Demyx out of the white room and down the hallway until he reached the room across from his with a black '9' painted on. "Go on." He encouraged Demyx. Demyx hesitated, then walked in. The carpet was black, and the walls were a deep blue. On the water bed there were light blue silk sheets. A blue beanie was in a corner, there was a black desk with a laptop, a bookshelf, and a stand with a T.V. In the corner was a sitar. "Wow." Was all Demyx could say. "This…is mine?" Axel nodded. "Yup." Demyx spotted the sitar and perked up instantly. "Sweet! I love playing the sitar!" Axel chuckled a bit. "Good luck with that as a weapon." "Crap." Demyx sighed and looked at Axel. "Thanks." "You're welcome." Axel smiled a bit at him, and mussed his mullet/mohawk before leaving, the blonde staring after him.


	4. Author's Note

**You guys are probably like…**

'**OMFG, you FINALLY updated! Bitch, what took you so long?' **

**I'm so sorry loves, but this isn't an update… -ducks out of the way of thrown objects-**

**I don't think I'm the only one who finds A/N annoying when a whole section is used for them, but I figured I should tell everyone that – NO, I didn't forget about this story, and NO – I'm not discontinuing it. I just have a severe case of writers block, and don't know when I'll be updating next. :/ Sorry…Ideas are extremely welcome! So, until next time…**

**XXXXOXXXX**

**All ma luff~! **


	5. Chapter 4

**Aha! Finally, the damned writers block is GONEE! : D**

**AkuDemyFan gave me some help with that, so much thanks and love~! ^^**

**So, yes, if you're wondering, this IS an update =]**

**I own nothing, blah blah blah…SPEAKING of which-**

**I saw Rihanna and Ke$ha the other night! It. Was. EPIC. : ) **

**Aight, I thank you all for sticking with me so far, and enjoy!**

**Peace out my fellow Glamberts XXX (And Pyros/Nocturnes! ;])**

**P.S: BTW…does anyone have any news on Tommy's dad? It would be appreciated. And if you decide to share if you know, could you let me know if you think it's a**** rumour**** or not and where you found the info? Thanks!**

**Chapter 4: Who Am I?**

Demyx was curled up on his bed, his precious sitar clutched close to his skinny frame. It had been 3 days since he'd been here.

3 days that he'd huddled there, alone.

Alone…

3 days that he hadn't come out of his room, hadn't eaten.

He just lay there, altering between silence, thinking, quiet crying, and sleeping.

What's-his-name, Alex or something, had poked his head in a few times, once tried to coax the Nocturne into eating. He didn't know why the exotically-handsome redhead bothered. He sighed softly, a wistful, dreamy, sorrowful sound, full of angst. And on the other side of the door, a certain redhead paused with his hand on the doorknob to Number 9's room, barely catching that hardly audible whisper of sound and the emotions behind it.

'Emotions.' Axel scoffed mentally. 'As if. We don't have hearts.' He had let the blonde mope, but it was over. And, also, he couldn't exactly disobey a direct order from Mansex himself for Demyx to go on a mission. He strode into the room without knocking, his determination and annoyance slowly fading from him as he saw the slender boy, laying there, curled up on his bed. Still bruised and scarred. Looking so…innocent. Vulnerable. Hurt. Lost. Sad. Axel watched him, and realized the boy was asleep. With a faint smile, Axel sat on the edge of the bed. "Demyx." He called softly, leaning in close to the boy's face so that their noses almost touched. "It's time to wake up."

Demyx stirred, frowned a bit. There was sweet, cool breathe on his lips-cool, but warmer than it should be, he realized. His nightmare was frozen, a man he recognized but couldn't place midstride towards him, as he heard, a quiet, gentle, rich, velvety voice call his name…almost caringly. "Demyx." Someone murmured. "It's time to wake up." Slowly, the dream faded until it was black, and then Demyx fluttered his eyes open, waking face-to-face with a certain pyro.

Axel's lips curved up into a smile as he saw the hint of aquamarine as Demyx's eyes fluttered, his lashes brushing his cheeks. Then suddenly Axel was on the floor, soaking wet, his cheek stinging. "What the fuck? You little-…" Axel's shouts died on his lips as he saw Demyx in the corner of his bed, squeezed into a small ball, his head down, shaking with silent sobs. "Don't hurt me. Don't. I'm sorry." Demyx cried, and flinched away when Axel crawled onto the bed. "Demyx." Axel said it softly, but it was a command. Gentle, nonetheless. Demyx raised his head, eyes lowered, his eyelashes wet with tears that still streamed down his face. Axel carefully and gently, but with purpose, reached forwards and cupped Demyx's chin in his hand, raising his face. "Demyx. I would never hurt you on purpose. The others, maybe. But never you." He said quietly, wiping away the water-wielder's tears with his thumb. They stared for a moment, lost in each other's eyes, before Demyx nodded the slightest bit and Axel dropped his hand. "Come on down to the kitchen. You must be hungry, and Xemnas wants you to be introduced to the others and go on a mission." Demyx frowned the slightest bit. "M…ission?" Axel nodded. "Don't worry, you'll see. I'll be coming with you." He smiled gently, and frowned in concern when Demyx stood and stumbled. Axel caught him in his arms gently, holding him close. 'What the hell, Axel. Cut the crap, you can't feel.' He thought to himself crossly, but only half-heartedly. It was impossible to be mad with those beautiful eyes staring up at you…Shaking off his thoughts, Axel withdrew from Demyx a bit. "Hmm…you need food." The Flurry decided, sweeping Demyx into his arms bridal style. Demyx's eyes widened. "Whaa? A-Axel, put me down!" He said, flinching when Axel lightly pressed his lips against Demyx's forehead in a friendly, comforting fashion. "Relax, Demyx. You obviously can't walk, and I already told you I wouldn't hurt you." Axel conjured a portal, and stepped through, shutting it behind him.

Demyx clung to Axel as he set him down gently on his feet, looking more than a bit queasy. Axel chuckled a bit. "Sorry. I forgot. You get used to it after awhile. You alright?" Demyx waited a few moments for the nausea to pass before nodding. Axel walked to the fridge and took out two plates of bacon, eggs, toast and pancakes that Xaldin had saved them. Grudgingly, but he had. Demyx withdrew as he saw flames erupt from the pyro's hand. Axel laughed and set the plate in front of Demyx, looking a bit smug. "Dig in." Demyx picked up his fork and hesitantly took a bite of the-now-hot-eggs. His eyes brightened, and he started devouring the food. Axel heated up his own food and sat down, just toying with his bacon and nibbling at it while watching Demyx inhale his food. When he was done, Axel pushed his plate towards Demyx. The mullet hawked blonde looked up in surprise. Axel smirked slightly and gestured with his hand. "Go on." "Thank you." Demyx mumbled, before eating what had been Axel's food more slowly. Xaldin walked in, ready to shout at whoever was in his kitchen, but stopped in curiousity.

1: Axel had given the blondie his food. The only person he might even REMOTELY consider doing that for was…Xigbar. If he begged. For awhile. By which time Axel would have eaten his food already.

2: Axel was smiling at the blonde. Not smirking. Smiling. A genuine, gentle, caring smile.

3: Who the fuck was the kid anyways?

Axel looked up and smirked seeing Xaldin, he waved. "Xaldin! Blondie here enjoys your cooking." He smiled, then looked at Demyx. "Demyx, this is Xaldin, our cook." He didn't think the kid deserved the formal, detailed introductions he'd had to suffer. And seriously, what the hell was up with the weird-ass nicknames? He frowned when he looked at Demyx. Xaldin had grunted a greeting, but the blonde was pressed back in his chair, looking petrified. Axel looked at Xaldin. "Tell the others about him, will you?" He helped Demyx up, gently murmuring calming words in his ear as he opened a portal and carefully pulled Demyx through.

**********~**TWILIGHT TOWN**~**********

Demyx stared around in awe. "I…wow." Was all he could manage. Axel laughed. "A nice town, isn't it? Pretty homey." Demyx's eyes clouded over at the word, so Axel tactfully changed the subject. "This is Twilight Town. Our mission's to defeat Heartless and collect hearts today." "Heartless?" In answer to Demyx's question, a bug-like black thing popped up from the ground, yellow eyes glowing and antennae twitching. It scurried towards Demyx, and Axel shot out his hand, fire licking around the edges of his palms and sparks on his fingertips. "No!" Demyx slapped Axel's hand down, and the redhead's expression changed from confusion, to anger, back to confusion. "Why? It's a Heartless." Demyx just shook his head. He couldn't stand an innocent thing being hurt. Not after…he hit a blank. He remembered someone, a man, a blurry face. HIM. He was the reason why he was here. He'd hurt him. And…his family. He bent down and scooped up the heartless, and the thing just cuddled into Demyx's arms. It felt almost smooth, with short silk-feeling fur covering its body. But it was fuzzy and cuddly at the same time. A smile broke across Demyx's face, and suddenly an image of a teddy bear flashed through his head. "Chester." He murmured, kissing the Heartless' head. (No, he's not gonna nom it like Demyx did. XD For those of you who are confused, check out Demyx Time on YouTube!) Axel stared in open-mouth shock before shaking his head. "Right then. Well, you can't save 'em all. You have to…" He paused, not wanting to say kill, knowing it wouldn't get a good reaction. "Release their hearts…" He said after thinking carefully for a moment. Demyx looked uncertain, but he nodded. "Okay…how?" Axel scratched the back of his head. "You gotta fight them and win. Got that memorized?" Demyx frowned. "I…don't like fighting. I'm not good at it, either." "I'll teach you." Axel chose to ignore the first bit of what Demyx said. "Put…umm…Chester…down for a minute." Demyx obliged, patting the thing's head. It made a sort of purring sound. Axel had a 'wtf?' look on his face, eyes skeptical, nose wrinkled a bit, an eyebrow raised, and his mouth half lifted. "Close your eyes and concentrate on your sitar. Music, water. Things that you have a connection with and like. Maybe memories of them, if you can." Alright…his sitar. Picturing the instrument perfectly, Demyx mentally played a song he remembered. When he went for his memories, though, all Demyx remembered was unhappiness, and pain…so much pain…no memories of his happy childhood leaked through the horror, anger and hate…"Demyx!" Demyx jerked his eyes open to find Axel holding his shoulders, Chester making whirring sounds of concern, and his sweaty hands clutching his sitar. "I'm fine." He muttered, shrugging Axel's hands off his shoulders. The other Nobody still looked concerned, but he nodded. "Alright. Watch." Axel strode forwards a few steps, and several Heartless popped up. Axel whipped his chakrams out of nowhere with a practiced ease. Flames lit at the edges. He spun them towards a Heartless, and it was gone, a lone heart floating into the sky. Axel slashed at two others nearby, and the same thing happened. His chakrams vanished and he stepped back, leaving a single Heartless. "You try." "Umm…alright…" Demyx stepped forwards, and started strumming the sitar, his brow furrowed with concentration. Slowly, a water clone of Axel formed, chakrams and all. Demyx played a complicated tune, his fingers flying across the strings, and the Axel water-clone slashed with chakrams. The heartless stumbled, and Demyx leaped forwards, knocking it with his sitar and playing a single loud cord that created a shock vibration that sent the heartless flying. The Axel clone finished it off, and Demyx let the water mist away, watching the heart. Axel was laughing when he turned back around. "That was…special. Brilliant. The clone was a perfect resemblance, too. You'll get better." He smiled at Demyx. "I'd say that's enough work for one day." Demyx bit his lip, and after a moment, the sitar vanished with a few bubbles. Axel studied him, then broke into a smirk. "Come on, I wanna show you something. Close your eyes." Demyx stared at him warily, then slowly did as Axel said. The older, taller Nobody grabbed Demyx's hand and pulled him off. They stopped somewhere, and Axel made sure Demyx kept his eyes tightly shut. After awhile, Axel looked at Demyx triumphantly. "Open." Demyx fluttered open his eyes and smiled. The first real smile Axel had seen. With Chester, it had been…almost triumphant. Goofy, even. But this smile was…Axel had himself raising an eyebrow at the word, but it was beautiful. The blonde's whole face lit up, his eyes glowed and danced, and his lips curved. "Axel, it's beautiful. Thank you." He almost hugged Number 8, but stopped himself. "I'm glad you like it." Axel ruffled his hair a bit and sat on the ledge of the clock tower, swinging his legs over carelessly. He took the wrapping off his ice cream and stuck it in his mouth to use both hands to help the uncertain looking Demyx sit and then hand him his sea salt ice cream. "What's this?" Axel nearly choked. He took the ice cream out of his mouth, taking a bit. "Ice cream." "…Oh." Demyx took a hesitant bite, and wrinkled his nose in an adorable fashion. "Blehck! It's salty!" Axel laughed, half at his expression, half at his reaction. "It gets sweeter, trust me. It's my favourite kind of ice cream." Demyx took another hesitant bite, cocked his head, then smiled a bit. "You're right. It's pretty good, actually." "It's a bit of an acquired taste." Axel mused, watching the sun set, the red as vibrant and brilliant as his hair. Demyx nommed his ice cream quietly for a few moments, following Axel's gaze. Chester had oozed up from the ground and was curled up on his lap, asleep. (At least, Demyx thought so) "Axel, can I ask you something?" Demyx said quite suddenly. "Shoot." Axel said, looking at him. "What are we, exactly?" Axel stretched back a bit and turned to face the curious looking blonde. "We're the remnants of who…what…we used to be. Our Somebodies. Usually, the Somebody is dead before you can become a Nobody. And to become one, you have to have the darkest emotions in your heart. Whether it be recent, or forever." "Oh…okay. Why are we trying to complete Kingdom Hearts?" "To get our hearts back. We don't have any. All we feel are memories of emotions." Demyx sat quietly. "Oh. Okay." He stood then. "We should head back." He said with a sigh. Axel stood, opened a portal, and took Demyx's hand, helping him through.

**~~~~~~~~End of Chapter**

**FINALLY! : ) This one took awhile to write because it was so long. Didja like? Please review and tell me what you think! Criticism is helpful, but no flames, unless you're Axel : P**

**Axel: -cheers-**


End file.
